


Putting the Super in Supernatural

by Kill3rWhal3D1ck



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hencas Friendship, Henwin Friendship, I actually know nothing about Buzzfeed Unsolved, Kun hunts ghosts, M/M, Past Character Death, Possession, Spirits, Ten is a sceptic, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck
Summary: Kun drags a reluctant Ten to go on (another) ghost hunt, this time, at the hospital they work at. It's another fruitless night of ghostlessness- until it isn't.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Moonlight Reverie - A WayV Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: A KunTen Buzzfeed Unsolved AU where Ten is the resident sceptic and Kun is set on proving that ghosts are Real. Not too much angst or tragedy please. A lot of shenanigans and comedy. Dearest writer who picks this- they don't have to be YouTubers, like you can use whatever premise you like. I think it'll be great if all of WayV was a team on ghost hunting adventures but it's totally up to you. Please go wild with this idea.
> 
> To prompter, whoever you are: Thank you for the prompt! I loved the idea of one person being a sceptic and the other being a "believer". The fic ended up being very loosely based on your prompt but I do hope you like it all the same..!

Kun was seated at the staff break room when Ten walked out of the adjoining locker room with his bag in hand, more than ready to leave after a long shift in the inpatient pharmacy. Kun was studiously writing in a worn notebook, completely oblivious to the idle chatter of his colleagues as they were preparing to leave work. Anyone looking at Kun would think he was engaged in something work-related. Maybe reviewing the day’s tasks or jotting down ideas for the pharmacy’s next quality improvement project. But Ten knew better.

“If you’re quite done, we should make a move. I’m starving,” Ten said.

“Just a minute,” Kun replied. “I’ve got to take this down. A nurse from Ward 8A was telling me another nurse from Ward 62 had seen a dark figure near the Level 2 storage area when they were bringing a patient to diagnostics during night shift last night.”

There it was. Ten’s eye roll went unnoticed by Kun, who hadn’t looked up from his notebook the entire time.

Ten and Kun had both started work at Vision General Hospital in the same week. Both fresh out of university, they struck a friendship as two pharmacists-in-training who were hoping to get a good evaluation from their clinical preceptor. Fast forward one year and they were both full-fledged VGH pharmacists. In that one year of friendship, Ten had learned a great deal about Kun. Perhaps the most surprising discovery of them all was the fact that Kun was huge ghost nerd.

Kun preferred the term “supernatural enthusiast” but Ten couldn’t be bothered with such trifling details.

Ten had always thought ghost nerds would be like those wild-eyed, conspiracy theorist, loner stereotypes who attributed every minuscule variance from the norm to the supernatural and were incapable of using an indoor voice.

Kun was the opposite of that.

He was level-headed and generous with his warm laughter and smiles. The kind of person with an immediate likability to them. The whole department developed a fondness for Kun with a swiftness that Ten personally found astonishing. (Ten himself typically needed some time to win over new people.) Kun went about his bizarre hobby without any of the fanaticism Ten had come to associate with ghost nerds.

Ten gave Kun’s notebook a withering look. It was the notebook Kun used to record any supernatural rumours he heard around the hospital. It contained a year’s worth of notes and was running out of pages. Ten glanced impatiently at his watch. The notebook was also stopping Kun from leaving work punctually.

“Alright! Done!” Kun snapped the book shut and finally looked up to give Ten a sweet, satisfied smile. Ten had to pull himself back sharply from giving a name to what Kun made him feel.

* * *

“So…” Kun said, drawing out the word. Ten could see mischief glinting in his eyes.

“Before you ask, absolutely not,” Ten said before stuffing a summer roll into his mouth.

Ten had been Kun’s unwilling partner in several "ghost hunts” and he was in no rush to be part of another one. They were hopelessly boring and consisted of long hours of waiting and walking aimlessly around “haunted” areas. If they were lucky, Kun’s thermometer device would beep and that would be the most excitement they’d have for the entire night. The first time Kun had invited Ten to a “ghost hunt”, Ten had agreed thinking it would be thrilling. He was sorely disappointed and vowed after that to never go “ghost hunting” ever again. Unfortunately for Ten, Kun was an insistent and endearing creature. Time and time again, he would be successful in dragging Ten to "ghost hunt” with promises of free meals.

“Don’t you have any other friends to bring to these ghost hunts?” Ten had asked, once.

Kun simply grinned. “I do, but they aren’t so easily bribed with food.”

It wasn’t Ten’s fault that Kun was a foodie who had encyclopaedia-like knowledge of all the best food places in the city. 

And if Ten thought that those free dinners at nice restaurants and cool cafes and cute roadside stalls felt a lot like dates, that wasn’t Ten’s fault either.

They were presently at a Vietnamese food stall not far from Ten’s apartment, grabbing some dinner before they headed their separate ways. According to Kun, the pho wasn’t particularly authentic but Ten thought the place was decent enough for after-work dinner.

“I haven’t even asked you yet! And I’m _not_ going to ask about ghost hunting.” Kun said, exasperated. 

“Not this time at least,” Ten said, his mouth still full.

“Not this time,” Kun admitted. “So, I was thinking.. You know how I haven’t seen a single ghost since we started working at the hospital?”

“Most people would be grateful that they don’t have to deal with spooky encounters at the workplace,” Ten said.

“Most people refuse to open their minds to all the possibilities of being,” Kun said earnestly.

Ten swallowed his summer roll and held up two fingers. "The only possibilities of being I'm interested in right now are the possibility of- one- being promoted and- two- being voted Best Couple at the Dinner & Dance.” Ten gave himself a mental pat on the back for saying the second part without tripping over his words.

“Best Couple?” Kun raised an eyebrow. “You’re not even dating.”

“But I could be,” Ten mused. “If only _someone_ were to open their mind to the possibility of being my boyfriend.”

It was Kun’s turn to stuff his mouth with food. A rich flush coloured his cheeks and Ten looked on serenely as Kun struggled not to choke.

It had been going on for a while. Ten casually flirting and Kun pretending (very badly) that he didn’t recognise it as flirting and brushing off Ten’s attempts. Part of Ten enjoyed seeing Kun flustered but another part of Ten was.. frustrated that Kun didn’t reciprocate. Expressing interest and not having it returned was never a nice feeling. Ten had come up with various explanations as to why Kun continued to avoid his romantic advances. Maybe Kun was shy. Maybe Kun thought Ten’s flirting was a joke and that it didn’t mean anything. The most distressing explanation of all was that Kun didn’t like Ten romantically. That his rebuffs were simply a gentle way of telling Ten that he wasn’t interested.

Honestly, the adult way of going about this was upfront communication. Ten knew this, but he also knew that he couldn't handle rejection very well. He needed to work on that, and soon. The hospital’s Year-End Dinner & Dance was in two months' time after all.

Kun had finally got a hold of his swallowing and chugged down half a glass of water for good measure.

“We’re going off topic,” he said flatly, his cheeks still slightly pink. “I was talking about how I haven’t encountered any ghosts at the hospital. And I was wondering if it’s because I haven’t been working enough night shifts.”

Ten balked at Kun’s conclusion. “You _want_ to work more night shifts?”

Following the rotating roster, Ten and Kun worked night shifts once a month. Night shifts were lonely, tiring affairs that spanned at least twelve hours and messed up your sleep cycle for days afterwards.

“At least for a while! Guojing is preparing or her wedding and I heard her asking around for people who wanted to take her night shifts. I was thinking that I wouldn’t mind.”

“ _Kun_.” Ten looked at him sternly. “We _hate_ night shifts. Weren’t you just telling me last week that the night shift allowance isn’t worth the shit they make you go through?”

“What’s the point of working in the oldest hospital in the province if I never meet any ghosts?” He was basically whining this point.

Ten scrubbed his face with his hand. “It’s like you applied to work at VGH _just_ so you could see some ghosts.”

Kun said nothing.

“Kun. _Please_ tell me you didn’t choose VGH because it is potentially more haunted than other newer hospitals..”

“It wasn’t my _main_ consideration when choosing a hospital but I did consider it, okay?” Kun retorted without meeting Ten's eye. He crossed his arms. "I don’t appreciate your judgement. People have chosen VGH for worse reasons. Harriett said she chose to work here cos she heard the doctors were hot.”

“We are not using Harriett Liew as a yardstick of what is or is not acceptable decision-making.” Ten replied. “Can’t you just like, visit the hospital at night? Instead of taking more night shifts? It’s not like the hospital closes after 6pm.”

Kun gave him an opened-mouthed stare. “Oh my god that’s a great idea."

* * *

Ten exhaled a sigh of relief as a security guard doing his rounds walked past without sparing them a glance.

“I swear to god, the security guards are scarier than anything I’ve ever met on one of your ghost hunts,” Ten moaned. “I keep thinking they’re going to ask us why we’re walking around here when we're not on-duty. And then word gets out to the head pharmacist and _then_ we get _reprimanded_ for pretending to be on-duty when we aren't.”

“They are _not_ going to suspect we aren’t on-duty,” Kun said calmly. "Nobody is getting reprimanded.”

“Says _you_ ,” Ten replied. “Maybe we could be more discreet if you didn’t have an antenna poking out from your back pocket.”

“It’s not _just_ an antenna, it’s a _temperature probe_."

It was 5am on a Saturday and the two of them were using Kun’s self-made map of VGH’s "most haunted areas". Ten had once again allowed himself to be dragged to another "ghost hunt" because his crush had promised to bring him to this new restaurant (Rasa Istimewa?) in exchange. Ten had texted his best friend Johnny beforehand, bemoaning his predicament. Johnny had simply texted back "This is whipped behaviour."

Needless to say, Johnny received an eloquent middle finger emoji in response. 

The thing about hospitals at night is that they aren’t actually as spooky as the movies make them out to be. Save for the wards where the lighting was dimmed at night for the patients’ sleep, everywhere else was brightly lit. Though the hospital felt a lot emptier, there were still a number of staff about. Kun and Ten had been “ghost hunting" for hours, wandering through every spot that had had a ghost sighting. The old IT department office, the Diagnostic Imaging Labs’ storage area, the windowless linkway between Nectar Wing and the Main Building, the stair well at Lobby B.

They had encountered exactly zero ghosts.

Ten was unsurprised but Kun was doing a very poor job of masking his disappointment. Ten sighed and stroked Kun’s back consolingly.

“We still have one more location. This might be the one,” Ten said in a voice he hoped sounded more confident than he felt. 

Kun gave Ten a tired but appreciative smile. “You’re right. It’s not over till it’s over.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Kun snorted at the pun and Ten considered that a win for morale.

It’s not that Ten _completely_ didn’t believe in ghosts. He was open to the _idea_ of them. Humans have been around for thousands of years and every culture across the world has had extensive encounters with the supernatural. It would be foolish to think that everything that exists sits neatly within the realm of human perception. That beings beyond the realm of human perception exist was definitely a possibility.

Ten however didn’t think it mattered whether these beings existed or not. The world seemed to be alive with spirits in the olden days but in the modern world, spirits have been reduced to mere myth. There was no way of knowing why and Ten was personally not interested in knowing why. Maybe ghosts of the past, much like dinosaurs, were wiped out by the ghost-equivalent of a meteor. Regardless, Ten believed that if spirits wanted to be known, they would be known. He definitely wasn’t inclined to go out of his way to find them.

Kun was different though. Kun was a seeker. To Kun, mysteries were not meant to be left alone. They were meant to turned over in your hands like a precious stone, fingers mapping out the intricate veins and fine ridges. Mysteries were a source of wonder and what was life without a little wonder?

It was a valid mindset but it wasn't Ten's mindset. Ten found plenty of mystery and wonder in other things. Like science. And non-fiction.

These were the thoughts floating through Ten's head as he exited the restroom. He saw Kun waiting for him at the end of the hallway, his body was half-hidden behind the wall. Ten couldn’t make out his face. He seemed to be peering at Ten intently while holding himself stock-still.

Weird. Kun was standing just outside the restroom before Ten went in.

“Why are you all the way over there?” Ten called out. It didn’t matter of course. The hallway was in the direction of the Cardiac Care Unit's visitors lounge, which was the last stop of their "ghost hunt". They would be heading that way anyway.

Kun didn’t reply. He simply waited for Ten to take a few steps towards him-

Before dashing off.

“What the hell?” Ten yelled, while giving chase. “ _Why are we running_?”

Kun didn’t answer or turn back. He just sped towards the visitors' lounge. They didn’t come across any staff as they ran through the hospital hallways, oddly enough. Not a single porter delivering a blood sample or a nurse coming back from a quick trip to the vending machine. At the back of his mind, Ten faintly registered the smell of jasmine.

In front of the CCU visitors’ lounge, Kun abruptly stopped. Ten slowed to a halt behind him while struggling to catch his breath. Kun didn’t seem out of breath though.

In fact, he didn’t seem to be breathing at all. He was completely unmoving, as if cut from glass.

“Kun?” Ten panted, reaching for Kun’s shoulder. Before his hand could make contact, Kun spun around without warning and Ten felt his blood turn cold as ice.

Kun’s face was gone.

The front of his head was wiped clean of all features. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. Just a stretch of pale skin. Ten wanted to scream but his voice but was stuck in his throat. His heart was beating so fast it hurt and fear rooted him to the ground.

Then, with an aching slowness, the skin on what should be Kun’s face started to shift. Ten watched in horror as two slits formed on the skin and split open as an eyeball pushed through each slit. He watched as slits for nostrils and a mouth formed, the skin around them moving in a grotesque manner until they solidified into a full nose and lips.

The face that emerged wasn’t Kun’s face at all.

Ten passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Hendery_! See what you did!” Lucas exclaimed, pointing a translucent finger at Lover Number Two's unconscious body on the floor. 

“I panicked! He was running so _fast_!” Hendery cried, hands balled in fists and jumping slightly on the spot in stressful agitation. He fucked up.

“I fucked up. I didn’t know claiming the face was so hard. I barely had time to wipe off Lover Number One’s face before Lover Number Two caught up.” Hendery groaned. “And then I lost focus and recreated my own face instead of Lover Number One’s face." Hendery cringed, scrunching his nose. Well, technically it wasn't _his_ nose. It was Lover Number One's nose. Hendery had finally got the facial claiming right but by the time that happened, Lover Number Two was already knocked out.

“Possession is a delicate art, Hendery! _Delicatessen_.”

“I don’t think ‘delicate' is short for ‘delicatessen'..”

Lucas shrugged. “Whatever. I have no respect for the English language.”

The two spirits redirected their attention to the fainted pharmacist.

“We’ve got to get Lover Number Two out of here before anyone notices us on the CCTV,” Hendery said.

“Quick! Get a wheelchair!” Lucas instructed.

Thankfully, a wheelchair bay was close by. Hendery grabbed a wheelchair and brought it over to Lover Number Two. It was so odd to be in possession of a tangible, living body. Hendery half-expected Lover Number Two to phase through his arms when he carried him and carefully deposited him onto the wheelchair. It was lucky that Lover Number One had a strong body.

“For convenience sake, can we rename these guys?” Hendery asked as they waited for the elevator to bring them to the ground floor. (Imagine that! Waiting for the elevator like a living person instead of just drifting through solid matter to wherever he wanted to go.) “Lover Number One and Two is a mouthful.”

Lucas placed his hands on his hips as he considered this. Hendery had worried he would no longer be able to see Lucas once he inhabited Lover Number One’s body. He was definitely harder to see than when Hendery was a spirit himself. Lucas’ translucent form now appeared fainter and when the bright lights of the hospital shone through him at certain angles, Hendery couldn’t make him out at all. Lucas’ voice was still clear as day though. 

“The noises that spirits make don’t travel in waves the way regular sound does,” Lucas had explained to him once. “It directly triggers electrical signals in your brain. You don’t hear spirits with your ears. You hear them in your head.”

Lucas was a fairly older spirit, despite looking like a man in his twenties. How much older, Hendery didn’t know. Lucas had never disclosed his true age and Hendery didn’t think it was polite to ask. He was just thankful he had found friendship in such a warm-hearted spirit so soon after death. They felt like platonic soulmates. When Hendery had expressed this sentiment to Lucas, the older spirit had agreed enthusiastically and enveloped Hendery in a tight hug.

“I’ve got it!” Lucas declared, snapping Hendery out of the sentimentality that being with Lucas sometimes inspired. “We’ll call Lover Number Two here ‘Specs'. Cos he’s wearing spectacles. And we’ll call Lover Number One ‘Ghost Man’. Since he loves looking for ghosts.”

Hendery laughed. “You, a ghost man, want to name a living man ‘Ghost Man’?”

“It’s perfect right?”

“Sure,” Hendery replied, still chuckling.

They were already on the ground floor, heading towards the carpark. Hendery gave a few uneasy smiles at the few staff that they passed. None of them paid him any mind though.

“Stop being so nervous. They can’t tell that you’re a spirit in a living person's body,” Lucas said. “Also, stop looking in my direction so much. I’m invisible to most living people remember?"

“Okay, okay I’m trying,” Hendery replied. He was already working up a nervous sweat. They paused at the threshold of the open-air carpark. He rummaged around his pockets and fished out a car key with a cute piglet keychain.

“Aha!”

“Aha!” Lucas echoed, pointing at the car keys. “Can you drive though?” he asked, frowning.

“I can drive.”

“Okay, but that was when you were alive.”

“Yeah. Five years ago. That’s not far back,” Hendery insisted.

“I don’t know, bro,” Lucas said, gnawing his bottom lip. “We don’t want us to start out as two spirits and two living people and end up as four spirits you know what I mean? Maybe we should take public transport.”

“Public transport? It’s barely 5:30am. And we’ll get even more questions on public transport dragging around an unconscious Specs. It’s safer to take Ghost Man’s car.”

Lucas thought about this for a while. “Fine. But we have to be _really_ careful.”

There were only a few cars in the staff parking lot so it wasn’t difficult to figure out which car was Ghost Man’s. What _was_ difficult was trying to get Specs into the back seat without hitting his head against car's door frame.

“ _Careful_!” Lucas hissed.

“ _You_ try lifting a grown man bridal style,” Hendery huffed.

After much fuss, Hendery successfully secured Specs with a seatbelt. Hendery’s driving knowledge returned to him with greater ease than expected. They were soon cruising down the mostly-empty roads while the dark sky overhead slowly faded into the lightness of dawn.

“You’re nervous,” Lucas said. He was sitting in the front passenger seat, though perhaps "sitting" wasn’t the right word. He was more of floating over the seat. The morning light filtering through Lucas gave him a kind of glow.

Hendery simply nodded, not daring to take his eyes off the road. He worried that voicing his fears would only give them more power over him.

“I believe in you,” the older spirit said gently.

“That makes one of us.”

* * *

They were parked in front of an apartment complex in a nice part of the city. It was a tidy nieghbourhood that didn’t have much in terms of malls or trendy cafes but made up for it with proximity to a fairly large, well-maintained park as well several family-owned provision stores and small restaurants. Hendery’s eyes were trained on the front entrance. He was afraid to blink for fear that he’d miss him.

“There he is,” Hendery said abruptly. He swiftly got out of the car with Lucas trailing behind him, unseen, and approached the man who just left the building.

“Mr Dong Sicheng?” Hendery called out, his mouth suddenly dry. The man in turned to the direction of Hendery’s voice and gave him a questioning once-over.

“That would be me.” Sicheng looked like he was heading to work. He was dressed in a crisp button-down shirt and dress pants with his laptop bag slung across one shoulder.

“I know this is out of the blue,” Hendery started. “But I came across something that might be yours.” Hendery held an empty fist out in front of him. When he unfurled his fingers, there was a bracelet nestled in his palm.

“You must be mistaken,” Sicheng said, his brows drawn together. “That’s not mine.”

Without another word, he turned on his heel and strode off.

“Wait!” Hendery yelled. Desperation was rising in his chest. For the first time in years, he felt the sensation of nausea. “It’s from Hendery!"

Sicheng stopped in his tracks.

Hendery jogged up to him. He kept an arms’ length away, hoping not to spook Sicheng with his closeness.

“I, um. I bought a few clothes from a second-hand store the other day. In one of the jean pockets was a folded up envelope with an address written on it and this bracelet and a letter inside. I went back to the store and asked the storekeeper about the person who donated the clothes, but she said they were dropped off at one of their donation booths without any of the donor’s details. The envelope was addressed to you. When I read the letter, it seemed important that this bracelet reach you.”

Sicheng was silent. His mouth was drawn in a thin line and his hands were gripping the strap of his bag so tightly his knuckles were white.

“Umm. I have to apologise to you. I left the letter and envelope on my counter and my cat.. he accidentally knocked over my glass of water and it got all over the letter and envelope. The ink ran and it was completely unsalvageable. I’m so sorry. But umm. I’ve read the letter a enough times to memorise it- it was a very short letter- the same way I had already memorised your address. If you’ll allow me, I can recite it to you.”

Sicheng’s lower lip was trembling but he nodded. Hendery could feel pressure behind his eyes and willed himself not to tear up.

“Okay,” Hendery could barely believe this was happening. “Take the bracelet first.”

With surprisingly steady hands, Sicheng took the bracelet from Hendery. It was a slender thing. Silver link chains connected to a slim plate with the words “Be Brave” engraved on it. Sicheng turned it over in his hands.

“Here goes,” Hendery breathed. “Dear Sicheng, who has given me so much. Let me gift something to you in return. Why “Be Brave” you ask? You are one of the best, kindest people I know. Too kind, sometimes. I know how much you struggle with saying “no”. How is the word “no" simultaneously so simple and so so difficult? Me wanting you to be brave doesn’t mean that you are a coward now. Far from it. I mean that you should say "no" when you don’t want to do something. Because saying "no" to someone is a kind of bravery. So I hope you can be brave to say “no". And be a brave nice guy. I love you, always and forever. Your best friend, Hendery.”

Tears were streaming down Sicheng’s face. Hendery’s own vision was swimming on account of his tears. He was faintly aware of Lucas floating close by, offering a comforting presence.

“Thank you,” Sicheng said, his voice shaky. “Thank you for bringing his bracelet and his message to me. You could’ve just thrown it away but you went through all this trouble instead.”

Hendery swallowed and let out a wet laugh. “It’s no trouble at all. It’s the least I could do.”

His heart swelled as he watched Sicheng put the bracelet on. This moment was everything he had dreamed of and more.

“Hendery was my best friend when I was younger. We went to college together and everything. He died suddenly of a heart condition five years ago.” Sicheng traced the words on his bracelet with his finger. “It used to hurt, talking about him. I used to not be able to even say his name without crying. But it’s been better, these past few years. I miss him so much but it doesn’t break me like it used to.”

“You are lucky to have had each other.”

Sicheng smiled. Hendery internally marvelled at how familiar it was. Sicheng had grown older and his features had matured. Hendery had feared that he wouldn’t recognise Sicheng when he met him. Now he realised his fears were unfounded. Sicheng was still the same lovely person he had befriended as a child and formed an unbreakable friendship with.

Hendery recognised Sicheng’s soul even in death.

The shook hands and Sicheng walked away. Hendery stared after him with a small smile on his face, praying to every god and every deity that Sicheng’s heart would find peace and happiness in this world and the next.

Hendery beamed at Lucas and Lucas returned his smile.

“After all these years,” Lucas said. “Mission accomplished.”

Hendery nodded, his throat closing up momentarily. He really did it.

“Time to return Specs and Ghost Man to the hospital,” Hendery said finally.

“Is that what you’ve been calling Kun and I?” asked an unfamiliar voice.

Hendery almost jumped out of his skin when he realised Specs was staring right at him. Lucas shouted in surprise, a hand to his chest, trying to settle a heart that wasn’t there.

Specs had the window of the passenger seat rolled down and was leaning out. He looked a little worse for wear but otherwise he was fine. The car was within earshot of Hendery and Sicheng’s exchange. Specs heard everything.

“Hello,” Hendery squeaked.

“Hello, Hendery,” Specs drawled. “Now that you’ve handled your unfinished business or whatever, can you get out of Kun’s body? He promised me dinner at this new Indonesian restaurant and I don’t plan on missing that.”

Hendery exchanged a stunned look with Lucas before darting into the passenger side next to Specs and slamming the door shut.

“I can explain!”

“What’s left to explain?” Ten asked, already scrolling through his phone for nearby breakfast places. “You’re a ghost. You died at VGH. You’ve been wanting to send a last message to your bestie and you needed a living body to do it. My friend Kun conveniently stumbled upon you and you possessed him.”

Ten looked up from his phone to stare blankly at Hendery’s gobsmacked expression. “I’d be more mad at you for this non-consensual spirit possession but I just _know_ Kun would be absolutely thrilled this happened to him. He’s been trying to find ghosts for years, you know.”

“Oh and hello to your ghost friend too," Ten added. "I can’t see him but I know you have someone else with you right now.”

“He’s a sharp guy,” Lucas admitted, eyes wide. He was hovering over the gearshift looking both shocked and amused.

“Well, you’re right,” Hendery sighed. “I know possession isn't very nice and I really didn’t want to resort to it but I had no other choice! This is the mildest form of possession and so many circumstances have to align to make it happen. Do you know how hard it is to find true lovers born a month apart roaming VGH under a full moon till the early hours of the morning? _Very_ hard.“

“Wait _what_?” Ten said, looking up from his phone. “True lovers? Kun and I aren’t lovers. We’re just friends.”

Hendery giggled. “ _Just friends_ ,” he said, sharing a knowing look with Lucas. “Of course you’re true lovers. This whole possession wouldn’t have worked if you weren’t. While one lover is possessed, their soul is tethered to the body of the other lover. That’s why we needed to bring you along to find Sicheng. Without you here, Ghost Man’s soul would find it hard to return to his body."

Now it was Ten's turn to be rendered speechless.

“Speaking of which, it’s time or me to leave,” Hendery said. He placed one palm over his heart and other over Ten’s heart. Ten felt nervous but he didn’t dare move lest Kun’s soul be lost or something.

“Sorry for scaring you so badly before. I really didn’t mean to. And if you could pass Kun my thanks for the immense favour of his body, I’d really appreciate it.”

Hendery mumbled something under his breath-

And then slumped sideways, knocking Kun's head against the gearshift.

Ten scrambled to help him up.

“Oww..” Kun whined. He blinked blearily and his gaze settled on Ten. He smiled then, wide and unguarded and so dopey it had Ten _aching_ with fondness.

“Ten..! I had the weirdest dream.” He held a sitting position for all of three seconds before giving up and lying his head on Ten’s lap.

“Sorry,” Kun whispered. “I’m dizzy.. And kind of nauseous.”

“Hey don’t mention it,” Ten said soothingly, his hand immediately moving to gently massage Kun’s head. His hair was so soft. Kun made a low sound of contentment.

"Why are we here?" Kun asked with his eyes closed. "Did I doze off at VGH? We didn't find any ghosts did we?" A small frown tugged down the corners of Kun's mouth. Ten couldn't have that.

"One thing at a time, Kun," Ten replied softly. "When you're feeling a little less dizzy I'll tell you what happened. You'll be so psyched, I swear."

Kun chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

When Kun's breaths started to slow, Ten knew he had fallen asleep.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and they were in their own bubble of existence. Just Ten and Kun. Kun and Ten. And memories of a wild night that could only be shared between each other. 

Ten fought the strong urge to press a kiss to Kun's forehead. To the mole over his eyebrow. To his lips.

True lovers huh..

* * *

Later that day, it would occur to Sicheng how odd it was that the nice man who passed him the bracelet knew Sicheng's face. According to his story, he only knew Sicheng’s name and address. Sicheng had thought about it from every angle but he simply couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation.

Sometimes Sicheng let himself pretend that the nice man was a guardian angel sent by Hendery himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to [Hendery's Be Brave speech to Winwin during their Secret Santa](https://youtu.be/hHOd3Tgz4vI) ! That Henwin moment lives in my mind RENT-FREE. This fic ended up being a Henwin friendship fic more than anything but I'm not mad. Hope you enjoyed it! Would love if you left a comment! ^^


End file.
